


Deciding

by McDrama



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bottled up emotions, F/M, Felicitys mind, Helix (mentioned), Hurt/Comfort, POV Felicity, POV Felicity Smoak, her struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-14 13:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McDrama/pseuds/McDrama
Summary: Eventually we all have to make a decision but sometimes decisions don't come so easy.This is my take on what is going on with our favorite IT girl.It's set somewhere in season 5 before 5x09.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So guys this is my first fanfic I've ever written and I am seriously nervous about the fact that I am actually going to be posting something now!  
> So just randomly got this idea in my head and wanted to write it down. Maybe it's not that good as I hoped it would get but I did my best.  
> I would love to get some comments to know what you thought of it :)  
> And the last thing English is not my native language and I apologize for every error in grammar and spelling *now goes into hiding*
> 
> Also a BIG thank you to one of my closest friends Madlen, she always reads my works and helps me improve, Means a lot :)

“Click..Click.. Click” Absentmindedly she sat in her chair, at her desk, as the rest of the team took turns with the salmon ladder, or were sparring on the mat. The mostly constant, clicking sound of the salmon ladder, was distracting her and not in the Oliver-adonis kind of way, no it was just simply getting on her nerves. So perhaps the distraction comes from Oliver and her being annoyed. A lot has changed, but gladly the distracting salmon ladder with Oliver in the mix has not.  
It was still a miracle to her, how everybody of the team seems to master the iron ladder. Okay almost everyone, she added as she threw a glance their way, as Curtis landed with a loud thonk on the ground, and with the bar in both hands. That must have hurt, she thought and winced at Curtis pained expression.  
Next was Tina, no Dinah and she handled the salmon ladder like a pro, that earned her a mental “go girl!” from Felicity.  
Well Felicity for one was totally fine on the island, surrounded by her lovely computers she felt save and save is good right? Lately she began to have doubts. Doubts of if this is really all she wants in life. Does she want to stay just 'Overwatch' guiding her team and making sure that everybody makes it home in one piece? She is aware of the importance of her key role in the team, but still, she wants something else, she wants more. Hell she deserves more!  
Oliver had is crusade that forged him into the man he is today, they all had one.  
At least, she had thought she has had hers, maybe she was wrong. Looking back to the past five years, it's more likely that a crusade, does not end like that. It always continues to change a person. It does not end with one story. Her story is definitely not finished. Examples are Havenrock, Billy's death, Rory leaving the team and last her failed engagement. It all just keeps piling up and thanks to CoJo Sledgehammer aka Elena she has a chance to once more change the direction of her life.  
And she really wants to do more.

“Hey, Felicity you okay?”  
That brought her back, Oliver was standing in front of her with Diggle close behind him, both were wearing the same expression, which both amused and annoyed her.  
Because they looked concerned and she knew their concern was directed at her.  
Oliver's head was slightly tipped to the side and a frown was edged upon his face as he waited for her to answer.

“Yea just you know sorting my mind, it got a little bit messy lately” she said while pointing with her index finger against her head.  
“I've noticed, look I was just gonna ask you if you're able to do a little longer tonight?”  
Maybe he was sensing that this was the best answer he would get from her, because she knew, that he knew her better than that.  
At least she hoped so, even after all these years Oliver Queen was still a master in putting up a mask, both figuratively and literally, and hiding his emotions behind it.  
Wait did he ask her something, he did now didn't he?  
“Could you..could you please repeat that?”  
“You, free to take another shift tonight?” His expression, that look of worry, became as of late a constant on his face. Without much thinking she said yes, almost as on autopilot.  
That night she was Overwatch, with the duty to protect her team with what she had to her excess.  
Still even with the knowledge, that she can track every move the team makes, she feels at unease.  
You would've think that after five years, the worrying about her team's well being would have lessened. Well it didn't. Sitting on her chair, chewing on a pen, she listens intensely on the comms, while Oliver and Co. are on the streets, turning every stone, in order to find Prometheus.  
Prometheus who has been MIA, which is never a good sign. But poking the beehive with a stick, doesn't seem to be the smartest choice, but her opinion has been brick-walled.  
It may not appear to be the case but the grieve of Billie's gruesome arranged murder, still sits in her bones. Moving on from that is not done, at least not like that.

Like that, meaning he died because of arrows, that were shot by the Green Arrow, by Oliver who is far too easily blaming himself for everything bad that happens to them. But now, the lines are blurred, because at the end of the day, he has killed him. Prometheus planned it all and that knowledge that, this psychopath has such a control over their lives, over her life, is making her sick.  
She just knows that she can't take another loss and Prometheus must be stopped, by any means possible. So she sat at her desk determined to be her best self tonight, she tried to keep the worrying at a minimum and focused.  
Just as she was checking on the teams GPS signals, she heard a crackling noise in her ear, reminding her that her comm is on.

“Streets are clean we are heading back”  
“Roger that” she mimicked Diggle 

A while later a very frustrated team entered the bunker.

“Let me take a wild guess here, you got nothing. And when I say nothing, I mean Nothing, is capitalized, the Nothing is written over all your faces. I mean I was with you in some sense, but still, am I reading your faces correctly?”

Oliver looked towards her and just for a brief moment she saw his mask, this facade he put up, cracking. He stood there jaw clenched and if he would fist his hands any harder, his knuckles would stick out. Oliver's posture was answer enough.  
How desperately she wants to lift some of this burden he carries, because really, he doesn't deserve this. Prometheus was toying with Oliver and he is leaving scars that run deep, these scars aren't physical no Prometheus is scarring Oliver's soul.

She could do something on her own “be the change you want to see in the world” and in her case this means doing what is right to protect the city and those closest to her.  
She will use Pandora, the name couldn't be more fitting, the USB drive just like the original Pandora's box, contains everything that is bad in the world, it will bring harm and pain.  
But once the box is opened and the darkness has left his home, the only thing that remains in the box is hope. It's a pretty poetic myth, one she is not sure can be to a hundred percent applied to her USB stick.  
Maybe it's the wrong choice, but looking at the team right now, she knows what she has to do.  
She will use that superpower of hers, that his her brilliant mind, and help where she can.  
But she won't be able to do that in the bunker, prying eyes everywhere, so her apartment it is.  
With that in mind she grabbed her belongings, wished everyone a save ride home and strode with quick steps towards the elevator. Hopping in pressing the button for the upper level, she waited for the doors to finally close, as they did a hand prevented the doors from closing.  
Oliver got in beside her and pushed the button for the doors to close.  
Brilliant mind alright, but she couldn't see a button that closes these elevator doors, yea that is pretty smart.  
Oliver stood beside her without saying a single word, so she did the same.  
The ride up usually isn't a long one, but the passing seconds seemed to be stretched to minutes.  
At some point she leaned herself against the cold metal-ish wall and tried to relax.  
Easier said than done, the silence was deafening, the tension around them unbearable and it made her feel anxious, which caused her mind to mouth filter to stop functioning.

“Jeez when has that god damn elevator reached the lobby?”  
“What?” Oliver's head was slightly tilted in her direction and had that stupid, amused grin on his face. But, she thought, she would always prefer any smiles of him, it's so much prettier than his frowning-face he wore mostly lately.  
“Felicity?” right he said something.  
“Yes? Wait, did I talk out loud again, I did, didn't I?” Oliver just nodded in confirmation.  
A slight blush was creeping up her face. What a way to break the ice, she thought.  
He was still looking at her like he didn't knew what to make of her, well she figured he really didn't, how could he?  
They are not the same people they were a year ago. Sucking in her bottom lip, she looked down again, avoiding his gaze, that held so many unasked questions. His eyes were always what she loved most about him, how he could express all these emotion simply with his so very blue eyes, it always amazed her. The look he gave her when he said “I love you” was her favorite, he was happy and that is all she ever wanted.  
Now his eyes are screaming at her to open up to him, but she can't and she knows that he won't ask any of these questions, at least not directly.  
The knowledge that he won't push her into anything to give her space, was a relieve for her but still, a small part of her felt disappointed, that he wouldn't squeeze the answers out of her. Maybe this dance they are doing would stop, and they could face the music.  
“Felicity I-” Oliver started but was interrupted, because in that moment the elevator halted and dinged, indicating that the ride was over.  
The doors slid open and she started to make her way out of the elevator but stopped, when she felt his warm familiar hand on her shoulder. Closing her eyes briefly, she tried to ban the memories of happier times, that were triggered by this simple touch.  
Turning around she looked up one more time. Blue met blue; she wished that she had the strength, to respond, to what she saw in his eyes. Concern, that was directed at her, they may have moved apart over the past year but they won't ever not care for one another.  
“I'm fine okay? I probably just need some time to unwind, a spa day with the whole package, you know with the cucumber slices and all.” to repeat her point she ended her babble with again telling him that she is fine, he seems to get that this is the best answer he would get from her.  
“Alright so, see you tomorrow?”  
“Yes, I'll be here, goodnight Oliver.”  
As she finally left the elevator she wondered what kind of elevator ride that was, seriously!  
Oliver who appears, just rode up with her, to get a chance to talk to her.  
Well they didn't talk, not really, normally a real conversation consists of more than a few spoken words. Sighing she walked through Oliver's old campaign office and stepped through the front entrance, where the night greeted her with a cold breeze, that brought her back to the present.  
No worrying about Oliver and Prometheus, just for now she allows herself to ban these subject from her mind, she needs to focus right now on something else.  
Determined she stalked off, eager to put some distance between, her daily troubles.  
Everything around her was quiet, except for the cars, racing somewhere in the distance.  
Everybody expects bravery, courage nowadays, a icon for the independent woman.  
And that is exactly for what she makes her stand, but it can be hard sometimes, she tends to forget with all that, that is going on, that it's okay to be weak. Some part of her knows that, but the dominant part of her knows that weakness is a luxury she can't afford anymore.  
Felicity Smoak has always done what she thought was the right thing to do, always did what she believed in and did nothing halfheartedly.  
Of course she had lived through times where her world seemed to shatter around her and nothing seemed to make sense anymore.  
For example when her father left, she felt the first shatter, her mother was strong for the both of them to help her through this.  
The second time was when Cooper died and even during that time she wasn't alone.  
But now sitting in her Mini Cooper, with her head leaning against the steering wheel, she wonders if joining Helix would cause her world to tremble once more.  
She sat like that for a while, her eyes directed towards the left window, she watched what she felt inside. What started with only a few raindrops, developed into a full raging storm, with raindrops slashing violently against the glass shields.  
Again the independent woman in her screamed at her to quit the whining, and start acting.  
The other part in her still had a voice and it just wanted to go home, cuddle up in a blanket and eat some yummy delicious mint chocolate-chip ice cream.  
“Oh how I could use my brilliant brain right now.. superpower yeah right, always when you need it everything gets all jumbled”  
At some point her super brain came to the conclusion, that she would lock herself up in her apartment. Be a hermit for a day, before she would start her double or is it triple life? It's a little hard to keep track.  
She opened her door to the loft and was met with utter darkness, the only thing illuminating her place, were the street lights shining through the large windows.  
Mindlessly she threw off her coat, followed by her heels and bag. Now with her bare feet she felt the cold creeping up, making her shiver. Embracing the darkness, she didn't even bother to turn up the lights. Instead she walked towards the windows, to watch the still ongoing storm outside. The raindrops splashing against the windows were creating a soothing sound that just didn't allow the lights to be on.  
On the way to the window wall she grabbed a blanket off the coach to throw over. With slow steps she reached the window. Her body leaned against the cold glass with her finger tracing the raindrops rolling down the glass.  
Is she behaving pathetic? Could it be that she is like her old self? The rebellious goth, keen on making a difference, with her IT skills?  
Well changing the world for the better, is still on her agenda. That is the thing that hasn't changed, but she is not that reckless anymore. Otherwise she wouldn't puzzle her head over Helix.  
Oh dear Google please help me, she thought. She needs to make a decision, she knows it's kind of like all or nothing, a decision equals consequences. Sighing loudly she leaned her head against the window, she was sighing because despite it all she already made her decision, she was just afraid to admit it to herself. Felicity gave in, to her longing and drive to serve justice, it doesn't matter in what kind of way.  
As she opened her eyes she saw her reflection staring back at her. In her eyes she saw the determination she felt inside. With her mind made up, she retreated away from the window.  
The rain washed a lot away, leaving her feeling raw and emotional spend.  
Tomorrow she would face whatever they would throw at her, but now she needs a recharge.  
The best way for her to do that is with her favorite ice cream and a preferable, good bottle of red wine.  
After preparing both, she sighed in contentment as the sweet flavor of her mint chip ice cream hit her taste buds. Yep this is really the best way to end this night.  
Carrying both the wine and ice cream towards the living room she switched on the TV and watched some silly Sitcom reruns.  
These three components did the trick in shutting her mind up for the moment being.  
Sitting on her couch, with one hand being in charge of the ice cream while the other holds the wine glass, she felt her troubles slowly fading away.  
She doesn't know when she fell asleep but as she woke up the sun was already shining and brightening the apartment. Slowly she became aware of a sticky substance on her, still a little disoriented, she forced her mind to fully wake up. Opening her eyes, the first thing she noticed was the ice cream carton that now contained melted ice cream, which therefore technically, is now no longer ice cream. So that explains the stickiness, grabbing her glasses off of the coffee table she checked her phone. No new massages or missed calls but, 7 am, what has her wake up this frakking early??  
A knock followed by more knocks against her front door, each one sounding more frantically as the previous. Groaning she got up, she definitely had too much wine, when the wine bottle that had been full yesterday and now stood empty on the table, was any indicator.  
“I'm coming, hold on.” Who on Google's name is up at such an ungodly hour? And who knocks at 7 am at somebody's front door!  
All that was answered as she opened the door, now fully awake she came face to face with the man, with who she established a silent understanding to not talk about problems, no heart to heart as to say. Avoiding and dancing around one another is their M.O. right now.  
Now looking up to him, she guessed that this agreement is over.

“Oliver what are you doing here?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felicity and Oliver are clearing the air ( a little)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!  
> First I wanna thank everyone who left a kudo and commented, best feeling ever!  
> Soo I actually wrote one more chapter, it just felt a little too open ended, even for someone like me who loves writing open endings.  
> Anyway I wrote this chapter and I hope you like it :)  
> Again I wanna thank my unofficial beta reader, Madlen, you're the best!!  
> Now I have nothing else to say, except, enjoy the chapter :)

The air around them grew thicker with each passing second of which neither of them said a word. Her question about why he is here, is left unanswered and hang loose between them.

This staring contest, that dared the other to blink first, was becoming ridiculous, she knew that.  
Still the stubborn part of her refused to back down, he showed up at her doorstep not the other way around, so why the hell isn't he talking?  
She lived a devilish cycle with him, it took her a while to notice it but eventually she acknowledged the Déja vu in her life. She knows that his presence shows that the cycle could be broken today.

Oliver was the person who invited her to be a part of this world, of which he was already a long time member. The world excited her and gave her the chance to give something back to the world.  
Now five years of living that life she experienced what it means to live this kind of life. Nothing ever comes without a price right? Well this price is a tribute that she has to pay every day. Small parts of her become broken, piece by piece, or they get rearranged. Either way it changed her.  
The weird thing is and maybe that is something she and Oliver can agree on, that she wouldn't have it any other way.  
She pays this tribute willingly, she chose this life and now she chose again to acknowledge the darkness that literally knocked on her door.

This sterile relationship between Oliver and her is another thing, it's poisoning her, you can be a strong woman and everything, but she is still only human.  
A very unsure of what to do with herself right now human. His eyes were so intense that she could see so many emotion flicker in them. She studied him until she saw something cross his face that confused her. It was like he received some invisible signal and suddenly his shoulders slumped and the only thing left in his eyes was exhaustion and he looked just, tired.

That change made her give in.

“You wanna come in? Or are you planning on growing roots?” She stepped aside so he could enter her apartment.

Even now, standing in her apartment he didn't say a word. First it's strange, second it's straining her patience.  
What now?                                                       Her eyes wandered around her place and stopped at the coffee machine. Yes, that is exactly what she needs right now.  
Her brain is still caffeine deprived and could do something stupid like acting against her better judgment.  
Her mouth to brain filter is also affected. So she needed coffee, especially for this, whatever this even is.

“So I don't know about your silent broody self but I need some coffee.”  
Manners Felicity, reprimanded a silent voice in her mind, that sounded very much like that of her mother.

Sighing she asked him if he too wanted a coffee. She had her back to him not really expecting him to answer, that is why she almost didn't get the Yes. Only as she turned around, letting the machine do its magic, she noticed at his furrowed brows and his questioning gaze that she didn't imagine the Yes.

While her coffee is almost finished, she grabbed in the cupboard for one more mug.

Someone did a terrible job in stapling these things, but that someone would be me so never mind.

“You need some help?”

“No I'm good thank you very much,” she bet that he looked amused by her struggle but she is too busy to turn around and check it. Than it dawned on her, well rather a small guess formed in her mind.

“I talked out loud again? That proves my theory with my filter and my coffee deprived brain,”

Ignoring her little babble he went on sounding serious.  
“Sure you don't need help?”

“No, I mean yes I am sure of not needing any help.”

That should make it clear.  
Now she stood there contemplating which mug is the safest to take out. Finally she decided for a mug on the left that appeared to be the smallest risk. With care she took the mug out of the cupboard, cursing that damn mug, she thought that her mug hadn't been so difficult with taking it out.

“Almost done here, it's just the mugs playing against me,” she informed him, with her gaze fixated on the cupboard.

Apparently the last move caused the mugs standing next to the chosen one, to sway and resulted with falling to the ground.

Clamping her hand around the troublemaker mug, eyes screwed shut she stood there frozen to the ground as she waited for the upcoming crashing sound, that never came.  
Opening her eyes she saw the reason why. Oliver had caught the mug before it could hit the ground.

“You really have some awesome reflexes mister,” she complimented impressed.

At that he actually slightly grinned at her, which she gladly returned.

“It comes with the job, I need those awesome reflexes,” he empathized the “awesome reflexes”, just to joke a little she guessed. And she had thought he had lost all of his humor.

“Nope I didn't lose my humor,”

Groaning in slight embarrassment, she buried her face in her hands.  
As she looked up again she felt that the atmosphere had changed, the air around them felt suffocating and intense. She was oblivious as to what has caused the shift, for her it just did.Maybe it was because of the close proximity between her and Oliver.  
They now stood face to face, like being so close is the most normal thing in the world. And once upon a time it was but unlike every fairytale, theirs doesn't have an happy ending.

Suddenly she felt very conscious of herself and her hands developed a life of its own.  
This felt wrong, the way Oliver was looking at her with that twinkle in his eyes, that spoke volumes of what she means to him. She is his light, the light he always tries to protect, at any cost.

Doesn't he notice that this is too much? He is usually so damn guarded, what has changed that?

Starting to step away from him to put some distance between them he finally snapped out of what ever reverie he got caught in and noticed his slip up, just as sudden as he let his guard down, as quickly it was up again. Replaced by the Oliver Queen mask he perfected over the years of being in the public's eye.

Averting his eyes from her he gave her a quick apology, the light in his eyes diminished leaving only exhaustion and sadness in its place.This situation was beginning to feel more awkward at each passing second so she tried to loosen it up a little.

“You still want that coffee? I mean the hard part is over and it would be a shame to throw all of my hard work of trying to get you a cup, away.”

Okay controlling the situation, don't let it go out of hand.  
She guessed that coffee was becoming a necessity, more than ever.

“Yes, but let me. I mean it would only fair”

It sounded like he wanted to say more but didn't, no instead he chose to let the silence speak for him.  
Coward, they both were but the fact that he is here shows, that he too came to a point of realization were silence is not acceptable anymore, right?

So if both of them were aware of the elephant in the room, why were they still avoiding said elephant?

Maybe even now with him here and the ability to lift what has weighing her down for month, so very near she just has to speak up. It's the fear holding her back she realized, because thinking about having an heart to heart with him fills her with dread.  
She isn't even able to catch a clear thought, the result is that she can't speak for the moment being.  
Her mind is a jumbled mess, flooding her, numbing her.  
That is why she just stands there looking probably like a confused mathematician trying to make sense of an equation.

“Felicity? I know it's early and you still had no coffee but-”

Felicity was still kind of in her daze and didn't get everything he said, she just watched him as he finished her coffee the way she always drinks it.

Watching him working in the kitchen she wished for different circumstances, where they wouldn't find themselves in a devilish cycle of their making.  
Maybe them talking, would change things for the better but it could worsen them just the same, either way she doesn't see a happy ending for the both of them in the near future.

“Here you are” Oliver said as he handed her the coffee and began to drink his own, that he must have made during her mental absence.

Without remarking on what he said she began to slowly drink her own coffee.  
After that she promised, after that she would solve her dispute with him, so she could move on, in what way she doesn't know yet.

“Felicity, what is wrong?,” he suddenly blurted.

“What do you mean? Last I remember you showed up at my apartment, so I should ask you the question, Oliver Queen!” she was angry how could he be so blunt? No, now that she started, she will make damn sure to stand her point.

If Oliver wasn't upset before, he now was angry now. It wasn't this aggressive anger that she could have handled but this silent anger that provoked just her own anger.

“Seriously Oliver you show up here at 7 am, walking around the kitchen like you live here, you don't Oliver, this weird behavior of yours. What should I make of this?”At this point she probably sounded a little hysterical but she didn't care at this moment.

“I asked you why you were here and I still want that answer by the way, so before you are so blunt and ask what is wrong with me, I ask you the same thing, what is wrong with you Oliver, and I want the truth, I'm done with lies.”

It was written all over his face how hard this is for him, because it wasn't that Felicity threw nonsense at him but her words carried some truth.  
And she guessed by that guilt loaded expression of his, that her words had met its intended mark and got through to him.

“Oliver, please,” she tried one more time, with desperation in her voice.

“I don't-,” he began, “I don't think that you'll be happy with the answer,” he admitted.

“I don't care as long as you do answer.”

“I came here because I'm worried, whatever it is that is going on with you, it changed you.  
You say that you're fine and you talk about lying? Well saying your fine wouldn't really be considered to be the truth either. I came here hoping that you are willing to open up.”

A knot formed in her throat, combing her fingers through her messy hair she tried to gain some composure back but that seemed impossible.

Sighing she looked around the room trying not to meet his piercing gaze.

“Okay maybe, and I don't say that it is the case, something's going on. Don't you think I would have told you and the team if it were of importance for you? It's okay to worry but I am very capable of taking care of myself.” she didn't want to snap at him but this anger just bubbled to the surface.

“Stop this! Why exactly are you so angry at me? You are ripping my head of , why? Because I'm worried about you?”

No she thought, because this sudden appearance of caring for her is irritating, he can't come here and demand answers. Than it struck her, he is angry because he really doesn't know, he is left in the dark and that worries him.

The air around them changed it got loaded with a lot of buzzing energy and she has the urge to punch something or someone, just so she could let of some steam. Just as she thought she was going to explode he extinguished her rage and only thing left was the hot steam.

“Felicity I'm not stupid and I know that you aren't either, I know you and as your partner in crime and your friend I ask you, what's going on?”

The anger from before, all but vanished from his features and left was only sincerity, so she believed him.

“I know you have the urge to protect everyone that's closest to you, you always protect everyone that you forget yourself. The thing is that I admire your selflessness and you have a big heart.  
Don't look like I'm talking nonsense I am not, hopefully. We fight crime every night and even now by day and still it's not enough. I realized that I need to do more, you want to know what has me so caught up in my mind lately. This is it.”

Helix felt like the rescue from a sinking ship and she happily took the lifebelt they threw at her.  
So speaking out, for the first time what she chose, felt very good.

“I am not sure what that means, are you trying to tell me that you're out? Are you done with the team?”

The underlying are you done with me shook her, luckily that is one question she always knows the answer for.

“Never, you're stuck with me,” she looked up to him and tried to show him that she is serious.

“Okay.”

He made his way around the counter to stand directly in front of her and she suddenly has the desire to hug him, to seek comfort in his embrace, it's where she feels the safest.  
Like he read her mind, he enveloped her in a hug and she closed her eyes, laid her head against his shoulder and let herself fall.  
It felt good to be in his arms, she missed this, she missed him.

Soon the first traitorous tear fell soaking his shirt, and he noticed it how couldn't he?

“Hey it's okay,” his voice sounded coarse, like he too was fighting with his own emotions.  
He swiped away one of the tears in a soothing motion.

“I missed your hugs,” she admitted and smiled awkwardly up to him.

“And I missed hugging you,” he said and returned the smile.

They still have left a lot of things unsaid and at some point they will talk about all of this it's inevitable. And somehow that thought makes her glad because she has him in her corner and he cares. They actually talked today more than two words, it feels like a small victory because she know that they made small steps towards the right direction.  
Taking in his scent that was just him, she enjoyed the moment, before she has to return to reality. Incredible how much a simple hug can fix something, but she must admit that this hug surprised her and even overwhelmed her a little but somehow this hug feels right.

She doesn't want to let go but at some point she knows, she has to.

The last thing before stepping out of his embrace with new found strength, was that she is not done fighting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are always very welcomed ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to get some comments on this one I always look forward to improve my writing :)  
> PS: if there are some interested I would continue this story


End file.
